


Old Fashioned Courtship

by calikocat



Series: Alpha Harris AU Collection [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harris AU, Alpha Harris Fusion AU, Hyena Kids are werewolves, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, no teen wolf characters make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: Steve looked at the one story dwelling, at the aged and peeling white paint and wondered what sort of horrors Xander was remembering.





	Old Fashioned Courtship

Old Fashioned Courtship  
calikocat

Word count: 10,172

Disclaimer: Everything Buffy and Marvel doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Part three of the _Old Fashioned_ mini-series thing, an Alpha Harris AU

A/N 2: Still a soulmate AU. The kind where people have the first words their soulmate ever says to them somewhere on their body. And though it’s rare some people have two soulmates.

A/N 3: Main pairing is Steve Rogers/Xander Harris...if that's not your thing I don't know why you're on story #3. Seriously, if this pairing makes you uncomfortable go read something else instead of giving me hell for it.

A/N 4: This is where the sex happens, so if an early 20-something Steve and an 18 year old Xander having legal and consensual sex bothers you, LEAVE.

XXX

He woke up slowly, the bedroom just starting to fill with early morning light. The new furniture was shadowed and abstract in the dimly lit view. Steve sighed, content, comfortable. It was nice, being able to sleep in, and this was sleeping in, for him. 

Before meeting Xander he could barely sleep at all...the apartment he'd had in D.C. was sparse and lonely and the bed was too soft...or maybe too empty. Either way he'd had no desire to fill it or spend much time in it at all. It wasn't a home, it was a tomb and he didn't want to sleep alone. He'd slept alone for almost seventy years.

It was nice waking up with Xander in his arms. The king-size they were in, was soft too, a pillow top Xander called it. Steve figured that if he was alone sleep would be a long time in coming, but with the younger man in his arms sleep came easily. Something that hadn't happened since before the war in the small apartment he'd shared with Bucky.

Bucky.

Bucky would love Xander. No matter how long it took to find him, and they would, Bucky was going to love Xander. Steve himself was already falling for the young man...and if Bucky found out that Steve was neglecting their soulmate in any way he'd kick Steve's ass seven ways from Sunday. So until they found their third Steve was going to make sure Xander didn't want for anything.

Xander stirred and stretched a little, his heartbeat picking up as he woke. He wiggled a bit before turning in his arms to face Steve. “Hey.”

Steve couldn't help but smile at the sleepy brown eyes looking up at him. “Morning.”

“How'd you sleep? Did you sleep?”

“I did, surprisingly well. Thank you.”

Xander raised a brow. “All I did was lie here unconscious. In our brand new, awesome bed that we picked out together.” He smiled back. “Though I also recall some snuggling.”

Steve moved in for a kiss. Each one they shared was less and less chaste. They may be snuggling and sleeping in the same bed, but they were still moving kinda slow. “Snuggling and sleeping is plenty. You running with me today?”

The smile was gone and replaced with a pout. “Ugh. Yeah. Will you cook after?”

“I will.”

“And then we can go shopping for dining furniture. Like an actual dining set, matching table and chairs...”

“Excited?” Steve asked.

“Strangely yes. I never thought I'd have a home like this.” Steve held back a frown, not wanting to ruin the moment. “Come on, the sooner we run the sooner eat.” Xander wiggled away and dug out some running clothes from his chest of drawers. They each had one, with matching bedside tables and the closet space was divided evenly. All very domestic and wonderful.

Even better they were comfortable enough around each other that changing clothes was the norm. So he watched as Xander stripped out of the pajama pants and t-shirt he'd slept in. Though Steve still wanted to grit his teeth every time he saw the scars on Xander's back. Xander put the clean jogging pants on and eyed the bed, fresh shirt still in his hands. “Come on Old Glory. Keep up.”

Steve laughed at the nickname and rolled out of bed, warmth filling his heart.

xxx

After their run in the not quite dawn light, they showered and Steve fixed breakfast as promised. The omelets were heavy on the protein and they really needed more than two skillets. Something Xander added to the list in his head, more things to put in the kitchen. They had time to kill, a lot of stores didn't open until eight or even nine on a Saturday, so there was no mad rush out the door. So Xander had time to enjoy his breakfast, coffee and, more importantly, Steve's company before they headed out.

Sunnydale only had a few stores that specialized in furniture, not including the department stores in the mall. The first one they went to they spent all of five minutes looking at the uncomfortable, over priced modern art before leaving. Not because none of the sofas looked restful, but because the manager gave them nasty looks for holding hands in his store.

So Xander dragged Steve right back out the door before he could give the man his patented 'Captain America is disappointed with you' look. He did plant a kiss on Steve's lips in full view of the display windows before they got back in the truck. Steve smiled, eyes twinkling, as they headed toward the next destination. Xander sent a mass text out to his friends that Suite Home Furnishings was probably not LGBT friendly.

The Sunnydale Furniture Depot was bigger, had more selection, lower prices and the sofas looked good for napping. They tried out several, sitting side by side or sprawling together as if they were going to take a nap...one sales clerk even showed them a selection of fold outs. Since that was something they'd discussed because of the pack, fold out couches were a must.

For the living room they picked out a foldout couch, a love seat, and two very plushy chairs; all in warm buttery leather. A coffee table in cherry with matching shelves to hold all the movies Xander wanted to introduce to Steve. They got a couple of short bookshelves as well and table lamps to set on top of them.

Steve made arrangements for everything to be delivered to the house that afternoon and Xander wandered over to the dining furniture. When Steve caught up they drifted about the tables hand in hand.

“Do we want chairs or bench seats?” Xander asked.

“How often do we expect the pack to come over?”

“More often than you think. They're giving us space right now, but usually we're all about the crowding.”

“And they're giving us space.”

“I think they don't want to scare you off...also since we have a lack of furniture there's nowhere to lounge. And they want us to enjoy this whole nesting thing we have going on before they descend upon us like comfort seeking vultures.” 

Steve laughed. “Nesting? Is that what we're doing? Do werewolves nest?”

“I'll have to ask Talia about werewolves specifically, but buying comfy chairs, kitchen things.” He grinned. “Yeah, I think we're nesting.”

Steve moved to wrap his arms around Xander from behind, his chin resting on Xander's shoulder. “So, chairs or bench seats?”

“Hmm.” His eyes landed on a long table with separate bench seats...that had cushions. “How about that set?”

“Perfect. It matches the stools.”

 

Their next stop was electronics where they picked out a huge flat screen TV. There was already an anchor on the wall in the living room from the last owners so they wouldn't have to buy one. Next was a DVD and Blu-Ray player for all those movies they planned to watch. Before they left, Steve caught of sight something that made him pause and Xander grinned.

He sidled up to Steve and gave him a nudge. “You okay?”

Steve was transfixed. “That's a record player.”

“Yep, some musicians are putting their music on vinyl again. Something about superior sound?” He looked at Steve's face, his blue eyes full of longing. “We're picking things out for you too. You want it?”

“The music I used to listen too...where would we find it?”

“We can download a lot of it...I have an idea though. Go ahead and get the record player.”

“You sure?”

Xander gave him a wicked grin. “Trust me.”

 

Twenty minutes later found them in one of the many thrift stores Sunnydale had, sitting on the floor going through a box of old records. They were getting all kinds of dusty handling the albums that had been in storage for decades but the sheer happiness on Steve's face was totally worth it.

His blue eyes were lit from within in a way Xander hadn't seen yet as he talked about all the times Bucky dragged him on double dates even though he couldn't dance. The girls his best friend, and soulmate, introduced him to were never interested in Steve; they only had eyes for Bucky.

“Been there.” Xander told him. “When I was human the only human women I attracted were Willow and Cordy.”

Steve paused. “Human women?”

Crap, he kept forgetting that there was so much that Steve didn't know. “Ugh...there was a substitute teacher who was really a praying mantis and an Incan princess...who was a mummy.” Steve's eyes were wide now and Xander shrugged. “Actually those incidences may explain why I lean a little more towards men than women.”

“Praying mantis? But the females...”

“Yeah, decapitate their mates. Luckily I was rescued before the clothes came off.”

“And I thought being Captain America made for an interesting experience.”

“Oh Steve, I have so many more tales of the Hellmouth that you haven't heard yet.”

“I'm sure I'll hear them all someday...and get to experience even more with you.” They shared a smile and Xander felt the warmth of another perfect moment envelope him.

xxx

They'd ended up buying every record in the store, not caring how obscure some of the artists were. Then loaded them in the truck so they could get home in time to help the delivery guys set up the living room and kitchen furniture. The air mattresses had already been moved to the guestrooms in case anyone needed or wanted to crash. Their new TV was on the wall now with a long low series of shelves that was very empty except for the video player on top. In fact all their new shelves were empty, in contrast with the now furnished room.

Xander must have made a very unhappy face because as soon as Steve tipped the delivery guys he was taking Xander's hand. “What's wrong?”

He didn't mind the touching, loved it in fact, even before he was a werewolf...and he figured they were both a little touch starved. “I may have left a lot of things at my folks place. I only grabbed the essentials and important bits.”

“Do you want to get them?”

“I doubt any of it is still there. The old man probably pawned it all...or threw it out.”

“Let’s have lunch, and then we'll see what's left.”

Xander felt himself smile. “Yes, let’s go eat at our brand new table.” He practically dragged a laughing Steve into the kitchen.

xxx

Steve kept an eye on Xander while they drove. The younger man had been chipper enough during lunch...but the admission he'd made before seemed to take something out of him. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he suspected the empty shelves that were in the living room now reminded Xander of how much he'd left behind. Steve understood that feeling; he'd left a lot behind in Brooklyn before Project Rebirth. Knickknacks that had been his mother's, the few records he and Bucky had owned, and a picture of his parents on their wedding day.

He could imagine why the empty shelves bothered Xander; it was hard to leave memories behind.

He followed the directions Xander gave him, watching him get quieter, growing more still as he turned the truck onto the street he'd grown up on. He pulled into the driveway of a tired looking house, but Xander didn't make a sound as he turned the key and shut off the engine. Steve looked at the one story dwelling, at the aged and peeling white paint and wondered what sort of horrors Xander was remembering.

They'd met barely four weeks ago during the chaos of the Chitauri battle in New York, but Steve felt a connection with Xander that he'd never had with anyone before, even Bucky. Bucky had seen him at his best and worst, his highest and lowest points...except when he actually lost Bucky...Peggy had been there for that. Xander knew what it felt like to be considered the weak link, the one who needed to be rescued by someone stronger.

Xander also knew what it was like to be reborn, remade into something new. To be suddenly filled with power and strength, having to be so careful not to hurt or damage people around him. Steve had yet to see just how strong Xander was, it was something he was looking forward too.

For right now though he felt honored that Xander would let Steve see this part of him, the part that was still weak and maybe a little scared of the memories inside the house in front of them.

“We don't have to go in. I wouldn't think any less of you.”

Xander sighed. “I've put it off long enough.”

They got out of the truck and walked the cracked concrete path up to the small porch and Xander raised a shaking hand to knock on the door. Steve heard the shuffled steps as someone approached the door and then it opened to reveal a woman with dark brown hair and dull brown eyes. Her gaze skipped over Steve to rest on Xander.

“Xander.”

“Mom.”

She looked at them a little closer, eyes narrowing at their clasped hands. “So you proved Tony right and got a boyfriend?”

“Soulmate actually.” Steve told her. “Steve Rogers.”

“The one who called you a mutt?” Her eyes held little emotion; they were more tired than anything.

“No, the other one. I know why my second soulmate is gonna say that though.” Xander's eyes glowed red and his mother stepped back, almost tripping over the rug. “I'm a werewolf now.”

“You here to get even?”

“You would think the worst of me.” He sighed. “We're here to get my stuff if you haven't thrown it out. After that you'll never have to see me again.”

She nodded and moved away from the door. “It’s all there, wouldn't have been in another few weeks. Your Uncle Rory is moving in.” Xander stepped inside, pulling Steve along and she stepped further back. “Steve Rogers...like on the news...in New York?” Her eyes finally showed something besides blandness as they widened. “Your soulmate is Captain America?”

A deep growl came from his throat. “If you try to cash in on that you'll regret it.” Xander warned, eyes glowing and his teeth bared.

“How did you meet?”

“Xander was in New York on a class trip. I watched him take out twenty alien invaders before we exchanged words.” Steve frowned at the woman. “You really don't know how incredible he is, do you? You don't know how many lives he's saved these past two years?”

She didn't answer, just turned and walked away, leaving the room and disappearing behind a closed door. Xander was shaking a little and Steve wrapped his arms around the young man, holding him tight as they both ignored the few tears that stained Steve's shirt collar. They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting Xander take a moment to get his bearings and Steve placed a kiss at his temple.

“You okay?”

“I think so...remember when I told you Tony's belt hadn't touched me in two years?”

“Yeah.”

“The last time he tried to hurt me like that was the night I dusted Jesse. I was in a bad place and when I came home he came after me...he had the belt in his hands and I just punched him in the face. He hit the floor looking up at me like he'd never seen me before and I told him that if he ever laid a hand on me again I'd kill him.”

“That was the end of it?”

“Until the incident with the broken bottle.” Xander stepped away and out of Steve's arms and wiped at the tears. “Sorry.”

Steve smiled, reached for him and thumbed away a tear Xander had missed. “No need to apologize.”

He nodded, returned a weak smile and took a breath that was probably to brace himself for what was next. “Let’s do this.”

 

There were action figures, comic books; a few racy magazines that made Steve raise a brow and Xander blush. There were books on myths and legends, a bunch on vampires, a collection of CDs and DVDs and a lot of horrible looking clothes. Steve knew he was behind the times when it came to 'what was in' by Cordelia Chase's standards, but even he thought some of the clothes he was seeing were...bad.

“You wore these?”

“It’s not like my parents were shelling out money for my wardrobe...I got what I could afford at the thrift stores...all of it hideous. What I wear now is what Cordy bought with her dad's money...Or Tor or Kyle. I only splurged on one item of clothing...” Xander grinned and reached under his bed to pull out a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a familiar star spangled shield on it.

Steve laughed. “Really?”

Xander blushed but grinned so much the room seemed brighter. “What? I've always been a fan.”

 

They packed everything including the old red bean bag chair...the ugly clothes, however, were left behind.

xxx

After unpacking Xander's things they'd gone back out to finally buy more cookware and dishes to fill the cabinets. Which was a good thing because that night Cordelia and Faith showed up just in time for desert, a cheesecake they'd bought on a whim. At least Xander and Steve hadn't had to share their dinner because they ate it all.

Cordy had knocked once before she and Faith let themselves in, standing in the doorway so the cheerleader could point at their driveway. Xander had joined them, looking in the direction of her accusing fingers. Behind the truck was a maroon colored convertible, sleek, shiny and brand new.

“Where did that come from?”

“Special delivery with compliments from Tony Stark.” Cordelia told him, her eyes were wide, a little shocked. “He gave me a car. Xander he gave us all cars...well Oz has a new van...but the rest of us? Cars. I thought the phones he gave us in New York were generous...but this.”

Faith gave her a little push so they could all go inside and they followed Xander to the kitchen where Steve was setting out four saucers with cheesecake on the table. “Fab, I could use some sugar.” Faith settled on the bench, tugging Cordelia down beside her. “Tell him the rest before you explode Cor.”

“$200 gift certificates that are good in any shop in the mall...and a scholarship.” Her eyes were getting watery. “He gave me a scholarship. I can to UCLA.”

“And the last part,” Faith added, before tearing into the cheesecake.

“Keys to an off campus apartment in L.A.”

Xander stared at her in shock, barely managing to look at Steve beside him where he was blushing and poking at the desert guiltily. “I might have mentioned a few of you needed help?” He bit his bottom lip. “Do you want me to tell Stark to back off?”

“Hell no!” Cordelia glared at him. “I helped save the world, more than once even. I deserve this after almost dying several times and for having crappy parents.” Her glare disappeared and the shock returned. “I'm going to college in L.A.”

“I'm going with her.” Faith announced; half her cheesecake was already gone. “B can handle the Hellmouth with all of you...I want to set up shop in L.A.”

“Also,” Cordelia finally took her first bite of the creamy-cheesy goodness. “If we survive graduation...I want to be a werewolf.”

Xander almost strangled on his bite of yummy and Steve reached over to pat him on the back. “You sure?”

She nodded. “Yeah...I'm telling you now so we can all be thinking about it...and when it’s all over and if we're alive then yeah. I want the bite. Before I go to L.A.”

Xander pondered that for a moment, glancing at Steve who no longer looked guilty and had somehow inhaled his desert and was eyeing Xander's. He took another bite, soulmates they might be but there was plenty of cheesecake left on the counter. He concentrated on the girls. “There something else you want to tell me?”

Faith and Cordelia didn't even look at each other; simply raised their shirts up in sync. Above Faith's belly button was Cordy's handwriting. _How do you slay in pants that tight?_ Crawling up Cordy's left side was Faith's handwriting. Xander had seen the words before, more than once; he'd just hadn’t realized they were Faith's. _Help me out of them and find out._

He smiled, happy for both of them. “Congrats, wish you two had said something sooner. If we survive, I'll give you the bite Cordy. That way you can watch each other’s backs.” His smile faded and he frowned. “I'll call Talia about the packs in L.A. See if there will be any repercussions of you two being there without me.” 

“Werewolf politics are a thing?” Cordy asked.

“Don't know; that's why I need to call Talia.” He looked at Steve suddenly. “Stark didn't get me a car?”

“Um...I thought it would be better if that came from me? If you want to drive something besides the truck I can-”

Xander grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. “The truck is fine.”

“I could also teach you how to drive the bike...and we could get you one of your own.”

Xander kissed him again.

xxx

They stayed in on Sunday. Actually they got up and ran which was starting to become a habit, and then Steve cooked breakfast. After they showered they spent the rest of the day lounging on their new couch while watching old movies. Well the movies were old to Xander; they were all shiny and new to Steve. Another perfect domestic moment.

 

Monday started the same way, up early to run and race pushing one another to see how fast they could go. They were starting to think that Xander might be faster and itched to test that theory on the full moon. It’s not like they could cut loose in town in the daylight, it would draw too much attention, even in Sunnydale.

Breakfast was next, showers, and Steve took him to school on the bike. Xander loved the offer to teach him that Steve had made, and he might even take up that offer of lessons. However Xander loved holding on to Steve as they rode around town even more.

Steve dropped him off out front, Xander kissed him goodbye his tongue slipping past Steve's lips surprising them both. When he pulled back he was smiling and blushing a little. “Was that okay?”

Steve leaned forward to kiss him again, deepening it and wrapping his tongue around Xander's. When they broke apart again Steve was grinning. “Very okay. I'll see you later.” Xander nodded and headed inside to the commons area, he had to pick up his robe and tasseled hat.

This led to a chilling conversation about where exactly the Mayor was going to be during his ascension. Right there at the school...where he planned to eat them all.

xxx

Steve was back at home watching as the cable guy installed their TV and internet. He hadn't told Xander yet, but Tony had given them each a laptop and a tablet. They were stashed in one of his drawers and he planned on showing them to Xander that night. It was something else Xander could teach him, show him; he loved being Xander's 21st century student.

He was also deep in thought about the phone call he'd gotten from said billionaire while Xander was in the shower that morning. Stark had asked questions about the prom...and about the after prom. Apparently it was customary for couples to consummate their relationship on prom night, and now Steve wondered if he'd messed up.

Yes they slept together. Yes they were almost constantly touching when they were together. Yes they hugged and kissed a lot. They'd even talked about it and Xander thought they were both touch-starved. Him because of shitty parents and Steve because of being in the ice for so long. Steve also thought it was because Xander was so warm; they both were, because of their high metabolisms. He'd been cold for so long he simply gravitated to Xander's heat and basked.

His phone rang suddenly and he dug it out of his pocket. “Hello?”

“I sent you an email.” Natasha informed him.

“Alright?”

“It’s a sketchy account of an Ascension that happened a few hundred years ago.”

“Thank you.”

“So how was the prom? And the after prom?”

“Goodbye Natasha.” He hung up and paid the cable man before heading out the door, he had an email to share.

xxx

They were all in the library when Steve joined them, and he wondered how often they skipped classes. Xander looked surprised, but pleased to see him and Steve went easily onto Xander's lap where he was greeted with a kiss. He remembered how easily Xander had carried him the first night they stayed in their new house and knew the werewolf could support his weight.

Giles cleared his throat and Steve felt his ears go red having gotten a little caught up in the moment. “Sorry.”

Strong arms hugged him close. “So are you here to dawdle with us or is there something specific you wanted?” Xander asked with a grin.

Steve slid a piece of paper over to Willow and her laptop. “An acquaintance sent me an email. It has everything she could find about an Ascension that happened a few hundred years ago. She said it was sketchy, but it’s better than nothing.”

Willow nodded and got to work, logging into Steve's email and then printing it out so they could read through it. The prognosis wasn't good. The sorcerer who achieved Ascension became pure demon. An Old One. The village was destroyed with only a handful of people surviving.

Steve frowned at the terminology. “An Old One?”

Xander groaned and hid his face in Steve's chest. “I don't wanna fight an uber demon.”

“Uber demon?”

Giles sighed and told Steve how the earth really began, how it was more hell than paradise. How humans only gained a foothold once the Old Ones were banished. No wonder Xander and the others were unhappy about this.

xxx

When they got home Xander hopped off the bike and scented the air. Steve could hear better, see better and even smell better than a normal human. Xander though, could track better than a bloodhound, and it was fascinating to watch him do something not human. He wondered what it was like to be a werewolf, how different it would be.

“Xander?”

“Someone's been here.” He was frowning and walking toward the side of the house, heading to the backyard.

Steve climbed off the bike and started to follow him. “Well, I did have someone here installing the internet and TV.”

“How many guys?”

He frowned. “Just one... Why?”

“I smell a lot of someones.” Xander got to the backyard first, opening the gate to enter the enclosed yard. He paused, eyes wide. “Steve...”

Steve caught up, hand going to Xander's arm. “Yeah?”

“Did we have a hot tub this morning?”

He blinked and looked toward the back porch. It had been extended with wooden steps leading up to a raised platform and inside the large wooden box was a sunken hot tub. “No we did not.” Above the hot tub was a canvas awning with a string of decorative lanterns all the way around it.

“Why do we have a hot tub?”

Steve groaned. “Stark.”

“But... why a hot tub?” Xander asked.

He sighed. “He called this morning and asked how the prom went...and what happened after.”

Xander tilted his head, eyes a little narrowed. “He asked if we had sex, didn't he?”

He felt his face heat. “He may have mentioned certain after prom traditions.”

“And since we haven't had sex he got us a hot tub and had it installed while we weren't home.” He grinned and leaned into Steve before batting his lashes at the taller man. “We can fill it up later and canoodle.”

Steve scoffed. “Canoodle?”

“That's what it was called in your day right?” Xander smacked his ass and took off across the yard. Steve didn't hesitate and chased after him, catching up and tackling him to the ground. They rolled about, Xander laughing as Steve found every ticklish spot on his ribs. “Uncle! I give!”

Steve laughed and lifted Xander up and the younger man wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, his arms around his neck. “This okay?” Steve asked, laughter suddenly gone.

“Very okay.” Then his lips were on Steve's, tongue plundering his mouth and Steve wanted so much more than a kiss.

He started walking until he had Xander's back against the trunk of a tree near the wooden privacy fence. Xander groaned, pinned between the tree and Steve's body and wiggled so their crotches were lined up.

“Do we have enough leverage for this?” Steve asked, not wanting to stop, but not wanting to take the time to unlock the door and go inside.

Xander unwrapped his arms from Steve's neck, his hands reaching above his head, and Steve watched in fascination as Xander's nails turned into claws and sank into the trunk of the tree. “Now we do.”

Steve pressed into him further, kissing again, tongues sliding against each other as Xander hung on and thrust against Steve, his legs still wrapped around him. He broke the kiss so he could trail lighter ones along Xander's jaw and throat, all the while rubbing and pressing their lower bodies together. The friction was both thrilling and maddening and god he was already so close.

It was ridiculous and juvenile but he didn't care if they came like this, clothes still in place with Xander suspended against the damn tree.

“Steve.”

“Hmm?” He had his mouth latched onto Xander's throat sucking a bruise he knew would fade in seconds, their hips moving faster.

“I'm close.”

Steve added teeth, grazing them against his skin and Xander whined, the sound very much not human. His hips jerked into Steve's, and Steve moved his hands so they cupped Xander's ass and he bit down as he came, Xander's yell signaling his release.

He let go of Xander's throat and rested their foreheads together. “Sorry.”

“Don't apologize.” Xander told him...then grinned. “That was some canoodling.”

“Brat.”

 

Xander was worried that after the sexy times in the backyard, rather 'tree sex' as he'd dubbed it in his brain, that awkwardness would descend on them. It hadn't luckily...mostly because instead they'd descended into laughter because his claws had gotten stuck in the tree and Steve had to help him get unstuck.

Once he was free they went inside to clean up, separately, and Steve fixed dinner with Xander wrapped around him. How else was he going to learn to cook if he didn't watch? Steve did make him let go so he could set the table and mix the salad, something that was easy and took little skill.

After dinner they made a brief sweep of the nearest cemetery and returned home to turn in early. Steve wrapped around him, burrowing into his warmth.

xxx

When they got to the library the next morning Buffy was holding up the morning paper, the headline stark and bold under her face. He blinked at it. “Professor Found Murdered.”

“Professor Lester Worth, geologist, brutally stabbed.” She confirmed.

“Stabbed? That's very un-Hellmouth-y.” He commented.

“That's what everyone thought about Emily back in sophomore year.” Buffy said. “That turned out to be a demon.”

Xander shuddered. “Yeah, demon Marc.”

Steve reached for the paper before they both headed for the table sitting side by side for once instead of each other's laps. “Why would a demon stab someone?”

“That particular demon was passing for a human, but to retain his human form he had to periodically take a human heart and brain.” Giles grumbled. “He very nearly took my brain; if Xander hadn't caught the rope to the guillotine blade I'd be dead.”

“You're welcome.” Xander said. “So we're thinking demon again?”

“I'm thinking this killing is way out there and there has to be a reason behind it.” Buffy said.

“The Mayor?” Giles asked. “Why on earth would he kill a geologist? Or rather have him killed. I doubt he wielded the knife himself.”

“Exactly, I'm gonna check out the scene tonight.”

“You want company?” Xander asked; glancing toward the doors as Heidi came in.

“Nope, I'm good.”

Heidi hopped up on the counter beside her. “So does anyone else suddenly have beaucoup money for college?”

Buffy bumped shoulders with her and grinned. “You too? Mom about died of happiness. Also my new car is so cute. We put thank you cards in the mail this morning. And I sent a text with a bunch of giddy emojis.”

Steve nodded absently. “You all have shares in Stark Technologies now too. You too Giles.”

Xander stared at his lover, knowing his eyes had to be comically wide. “We're stockholders?”

Heidi grinned. “Wow...and I thought the phone, laptop, and tablet were awesome gifts.”

Buffy nodded. “I like all these new perks that saving the world gets us.”

xxx

Steve hung around the school all day, only leaving to bring back lunch for everyone, they'd taken the truck that morning so he had no trouble picking up the food. They ate in the library and had just finished up, bagging the trash when the Mayor walked in.

“So this is where our unsung heroes spend most of their time scheming their little schemes.”

“Mr. Mayor.” Xander nodded. “Checking things out for the big day?”

“Things look good so far. The chairs are already in place, some of your classmates are putting up all those decorative ribbons. It’s all very festive. Yet here you kids are hanging out in the library. It’s nice to see how studious your generation can be. So many of you seem glued to your smart phones.”

“Thanks...” Buffy glared at him. “What's with the small talk?”

“Well we've never had the chance to have an actual conversation...and I wanted to congratulate Mr. Rogers and Alpha Harris. I've heard a rumor you two are soulmates and exchanged words during the battle of New York. Congratulations, on finding one another and saving the world.”

“I'm not sure I want to accept your goodwill Sir. Considering you're evil.” Steve said, ever polite.

“Understandable. You know I was worried all my hard work would be for nothing when those inconsiderate Chitauri started attacking.” He laughed, and everyone tensed up. “I wish things could be different. I would have loved to have you at my side Faith. I still don't understand why you wouldn't even consider switching sides.”

Faith took Cordelia's hand. “Gotta stick with my soulmate.”

“Ah, good on you kiddo. She's pretty. Still... not much of a future. I'm going to eat you all.” He laughed again and walked away. “You're going to love my speech.”

When he was gone Steve was frowning at Faith. “What was that about?”

“I tried to play double agent.” Faith grumbled, wrapping her arms around Cordy, hiding her face in the other girl's hair. “He didn't buy it.”

“Oh my gosh!” Willow grinned, nervous and shaking from the Mayor's visit and trying not to freak out. “You two are soulmates? Congratulations!”

“Thanks Red.”

xxx

Xander wanted to make a stop on the way home and made Steve stay in the truck outside the drugstore. He knew he was being pretty obvious about what he was buying, but they didn't speak about just what was in the paper bag he was clutching in his hands. Also the tips of Steve's ears were red which was adorable considering the 'tree sex' they'd had the day before.

Once they were inside the house Xander locked the door, and took Steve's hand, leading him to the bedroom. There he put the bag on his bedside table before turning to face his soulmate.

“In some ways we've been taking things slow, in others we're hurtling down the fast lane. We're a mix of old fashioned and modern romance. It’s weird but it’s working for us. Now, we're going to have a lifetime of learning all about each other, if we survive the coming battle anyway.”

“We will.”

“Glad we agree on that.” Xander nodded. “So neither of us are blushing virgins.” Steve blushed. “Neither of us are virgins anyway.” That got a laugh. “I don't know which you prefer...but when Tor and I had sex I never bottomed. No one's ever been inside of me. I want you to be the first.”

“Xander.”

“I want to experience this with you, just in case we don't get a chance to later.”

“Okay.”

“Good...but first. I want to see my words.”

Steve smirked and started stripping, Xander rushed to keep up, eyes staying glued to Steve's body as it was revealed to him. He'd seen the other man shirtless dozens of times by now, every time they got dressed in the morning...but suddenly Steve was completely nude and laying on the bed. Xander couldn't help but kick the last of his clothes off before crawling after him.

The blond's legs were spread so Xander could fit between them and Xander finally laid eyes on his messy scrawl on Steve's skin. He'd said they were on the inside of his right thigh where they wrapped around it. What he hadn't said was how high up they were, holy crap they were just below the crease where his leg met his torso so, so close to well...everything.

And everything was already hard and trembling, balls twitching in eagerness. Xander grinned and moved closer to kiss the writing, licking and biting at it with human teeth. Steve gasped and pulled him up, their bodies rubbing together before he claimed Xander's lips. His hands traveled down to palm his ass, squeezing and pulling and Xander ground down groaning at the friction.

“I'm clean.” He gasped. “And werewolves can't catch anything; bought condoms anyway...didn't know what you'd prefer.”

“Condoms mean easier clean up.”

“Maybe I want to get messy.” Xander reached for the bag. “Lube can very messy.” He popped the cap and Steve offered his fingers, coating them in the gel. Those fingers moved back and teased at him rubbing at his hole and Xander moved into the touch.

Steve kissed him again, tongues tangling as the first finger slipped into him going deep and Xander groaned again. He wanted more and wiggled in Steve's lap encouraging any and all movement. A second finger slid in beside the first, twisting and spreading him open more and Xander rode them, never breaking away from the kiss.

The third and fourth joined them and Xander whined like he'd never get his fill. Steve pulled away, lips red and swollen. “You okay?”

“More.” Xander demanded.

Steve pulled his fingers out which made Xander grumble, but then the other man rolled them so Xander was on his back, a pillow under his hips. He watched in eagerness as Steve added lube to his cock and then moved forward, his normally sky blue eyes had darkened to twilight passion.

“You realize I'm falling in love with you Alexander Harris.”

“Good.” Xander felt his heart clench, emotion almost choking him but he managed to speak anyway. “This romance would be pretty one-sided if you weren't keeping up.”

Steve grinned and moved in to kiss him. “I can keep up just fine.” Xander chased after his lips seeking more kisses. Until Steve lined himself up, and slid in, slowly. Very slowly.

Xander groaned, head flopping back on the pillows and took Steve into his body. Damn, no wonder Tor liked this so much. Jonathan was a lucky guy. Hell Xander was a lucky guy, all that hard heat filling him, reaching so deep inside where nothing else had ever touched him. God. He never wanted it to end, he wanted to stay just like this, Steve buried to the hilt inside his body.

Then Steve started to move and Xander took it all back, because that moment was better. So, so much better than the being still and he reached for Steve who was laughing at him because apparently Xander was babbling all that out loud. He tried to pout but got distracted by Steve kissing him again as he was plundered above and below and he simply didn't have the brain power to think anymore. So he didn't. He just reacted.

Lips, tongues, teeth and god right there Steve don't stop keep going and Xander cried out as pleasure took away his ability to speak much less see. The only thing he was aware of was Steve's cry above him and wet warmth spilling inside of him and everything was hazy and perfect.

 

When he woke up he was still naked, relaxed and very satisfied. Steve was sitting up on the bed beside him, a sketch book propped up on one thigh as he drew.

“What'cha doin'?” Xander asked, surprised he'd regained the ability to talk. Steve smiled softly and turned the pad to show him. It was a drawing of Xander sleeping against the pillows, only from the waist up but wow. He didn't know Steve could draw like that. “Is that how you see me?”

“That's how you look.”

Xander sat up so he could kiss Steve again, something he'd knew he'd never get tired of. The sketch pad was tossed to the floor and Xander found himself in Steve's lap again, both of them growing hard.

Xander's phone rang and Steve let out a very interesting selection of curses, reminding Xander that Steve had served in the military and had quite the mouth. He laughed and answered the phone. “Hey Giles what's up-?” He frowned at what Giles said. “We'll be there.” He hung up.

“Poison?” Of course Steve could hear that.

“Yeah, looks like someone's opting for the distraction method. No better way to distract Buffy than to hurt Angel.”

xxx

By the time they got to the school Buffy and Giles had gotten Angel back to the mansion on Crawford Street. Faith and Cordelia were standing guard outside in case some of the mayor's lackeys struck while the vampire was down for the count. Willow needed supplies from the Dragon's Cove Magic Shop so she could analyze the poison to see if was mystical or not. Since it was having such an effect on him it probably was, but they all wanted to be sure.

So they took the list got back in the truck and headed to the magic shop. The bell rang cheerily as they entered and Amy Madison looked up from the display of crystals she was arranging.

“Hey Xander, Captain Rogers. What brings you two here so late?”

“Its Steve, please...I'm sorry. I don't know your name.”

“Amy Madison, local witch. So, what's happening?”

“Willow needs a few things.” Xander offered her the list, she took it and looked it over.

“We have everything in stock. Does she want it on her tab?”

Steve shook his head. “I'm paying tonight.”

“Okay, let’s get you fixed up.” They watched as she meandered about the shop gathering the items on Willow's list. It only took a couple of minutes before she went back to the register to ring them up.

Xander watched her as she put their purchases in a paper bag, breathing in deep, cataloging her scent. Steve thanked her and they said their goodbyes and headed back to the truck.

“Something wrong?”

“Her scent is different...”

“How?”

“Like her magic has changed.”

“Is that bad?” Steve asked.

“It could be...Amy's mom was an uber-dark witch who tried to kill her and Buffy. We don't need Amy going down that path.”

“You going to talk to her?”

“After graduation.”

xxx

They got the supplies to Willow and Oz who were working in the science lab before heading to the library. Jonathan and Tor were at the table books spread all around them, while Heidi was perched on the counter, flipping through another book.

“So what's the what?” Xander asked the group.

Jonathan looked up. “I figured out why the professor was targeted. He led an expedition on the Island of Kawai. He found a carcass under an old lava bed...he thought it was an undiscovered dinosaur.

Steve looked thoughtful. “So...we think this is the type of demon the Mayor wants to become?”

Jonathan nodded. “Once he's a demon we can kill him. He's only invulnerable right now.”

Heidi snorted just as Buffy came in. “It’s not like we have a volcano in our pockets.”

Buffy shook her head. “If Xander remembers any of his military training maybe we can make something just as catastrophic.”

Xander blinked and tried not to look guilty at Steve's surprised look. “You want me to make a bomb?”

“Can you?” She asked.

“Yeah. How big a bomb do you want?”

“Big enough to take out the school with the Mayor inside.”

Steve couldn't hold back his questions. “You know how to make a bomb? You have military training?”

He winced. “Yeah I've been meaning to tell you about that...and to ask a few things. Can we install a few hidden places for weapons...not the swords and stuff. I've got a couple of M16s, 9mm, and a few grenades.” Xander took a breath. “I mean I have weapon caches all over town with that stuff in them...but I'd like a few hidden in the house.” Steve just stared at him.

Buffy was smiling a little. “Rocket launcher stays with me.”

“Well yeah, it was your birthday present last year.”

Steve shook his head. “You and I need to have another conversation.”

“Later Steve.” Buffy told him. “Willow will help you figure out the specifics of the bomb. I need to meet Faith at Angel's.”

“She and Oz figure out a cure?”

“Draining a slayer is the only cure. If Angel drinks from both of us no one will have to die.”

“Be careful.”

xxx

Steve pulled Xander into Giles' office so they could talk privately about the knowledge that Xander shouldn't have. Xander started the tale about how Giles' old buddy Ethan brought his brand of chaos magic to Sunnydale junior year. How Xander became a soldier, Willow a ghost and Buffy a high strung noblewoman. 

He got as far as how his downloaded memories helped them take out the Judge when they heard Jonathan and Tor scrambling toward the bookshelves on the upper level. They shared a look and exited the office.

“Jono?”

Jonathan had a book in his hands, thumbing through it. “The natives made a reference to a creature, something they thought was a god, called Olukai...”

“Okay?”

“I remember going though this book of ancient demons...Olukai sounds kinda like Olvikun...close enough anyway.” His eyes got wide and Tor reached to unfold the pages the illustration took up.

Xander and Steve joined them and Xander sighed when he saw the picture of the very big snake. “The bomb we make is gonna have to be HUGE.”

“What exactly is Olvikun?” Heidi asked, still perched on the counter.

Tor answered her. “Big, big snake.”

“Very big.” Steve agreed. “Too bad Stark doesn't mass produce weapons anymore.”

 

Later that night, as they were eating a late dinner of cold sandwiches Xander got a call from Cordelia. Buffy and Faith were a little weak from blood loss so she was forcing juice and cookies at them. Angel was better, his fever gone and sleeping peacefully. While they talked Steve shot off a text to Stark. They might need Iron Man at graduation...and Steve might need his shield.

xxx

Xander sank down on Steve's cock and once he was all the way down he didn't move. He wanted to bask in the feeling of being filled; it was still so new he wanted to memorize the feeling. Steve this time was the whining mess, slouched on their new couch, his pants and boxers pushed down to his ankles his fingers digging into Xander's hips.

“Xander.”

“Hmm?”

“One of us needs to move.”

“But I'm so comfy—oh--” He gasped when Steve jutted up into him. “Yeah, okay. Moving now.” He rose up on his knees and then Steve pulled him back down. “Oh god.” He felt his eyes roll as they moved together. “This is never gonna get old.”

Steve laughed and Xander looked down at him. “No Xander, it never will.”

They shared a smile and kept moving, racing toward the pleasure that awaited them. There was no better way to kill time.

“Good.”

xxx

They forwent their morning run, wanting to get to the school early because they had a lot to do. Including making sure there were as few spectators as possible.

Joyce was safe and out of town on Buffy's orders. Cordelia's parents weren't an issue obviously and Willows were out of town like always giving lectures on how to produce self-raising children. Though she had to beg her grandma not to come. Rhonda's parents were on a cruise and Kyle's had gone on a second honeymoon. Tor had warned Jerry not to come, that there would be non-human dangers all about.

Steve had gotten a text and excused himself from the library. This prompted Willow to pull Xander aside so they could work out the particulars for the bomb they had to make. She had a list and they went over it, comparing, vetoing and deciding which ingredients would make a bigger boom. When they came to an agreement she gave him a speculative look.

He frowned. “What?”

“Did it happen? Have you two...” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Had sex? Did he come inside of me?” Xander asked for her.

She turned bright red, though she was grinning like a loon. “Congrats.”

“You and Oz?”

Willow gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. “It was wonderful.” She pulled away. “Now get to work on that bomb Mister.”

“What are you gonna do?”

Before she could answer Steve came back to the library, followed by Pepper Pots and Tony Stark. Steve gave Xander his best innocent look, which wasn't so innocent since he was holding his shield in his hands.

Willow grinned. “The extra hands will be nice; we need to get the books out of the library before we blow up the school.” Tony and Pepper were giving them wide eyes at that but Xander ignored them.

“Our garage is empty, have everyone start taking them there.” Xander told her. “Once it’s filled they can start taking them to the basement or attic.”

xxx

Half the senior class got the books boxed up and out of the library that day. Pepper took charge, directing them to the waiting trucks and cars that left three at a time in mini caravans. He was sure the garage and its loft were going to be filled no time. The caravans would be met by a group that was staying at the house to unload the books so there would be less going back and forth.

The other half of their class was gathering supplies for the bombs from all over town. Certain things were regulated so they could only buy so much per person. Xander, Willow and Oz were in the library actually constructing one of the bombs, of which there were two.

The bigger bomb would be in the library, Giles would be the one to light it up from outside. Hopefully the building would contain at least part of the blast. There was a smaller bomb under the stage that they hoped would force the Mayor toward the building, chasing after Buffy.

There was a lot to work out, like how to get the parents who showed up out of there and passed the army of vampires the Mayor was sure to have. Apparently magical eclipses were standard procedure for Ascensions into demon hood. Tony didn't believe them of course, an eclipse was an astronomical impossibility for quite a few years. The pack shrugged it off though; they'd seen plenty of strange and impossible things.

They worked tirelessly to get things ready by three, arming their fellow students so they wouldn't be helpless. If they got everyone out in time, though, none of the civilians would have to fight. Just before Xander got in line, already wearing his robe and cap, Steve took a picture with his phone and they shared a kiss for luck. He was going to miss the Mayor's speech, but he had a uniform to put on.

 

Steve got back to ceremony just as the sky started to darken, joining Tony, Pepper and Faith near the back of the small crowd of guests. “This isn't possible.”

“They told you things were different in Sunnydale.” Pepper murmured as they all watched in horrified fascination the Mayor's transformation. “My goodness.”

“That's a big snake...it’s no Chitauri Leviathan...but damn.”

“Flame units!”

“I still don't like that part.” Tony said as he watched Larry and three other jocks aim two flamethrowers at the Mayor. “They have no shielding.

“Willow and Jonathan are shielding one unit, Amy and Michael another. Red and Jono used the same shield spell in New York.” Faith said. “Hey Potts, you stick close to me while we do the evac.”

Pepper nodded and kissed Tony. “Be careful.”

Tony put down the case he was carrying and his newest suit unfolded itself and snapped in place around him. “Back at ya Pep.”

The battle was controlled chaos for the next half hour. New York had been more horrible and on a larger scale, but this was no Sunday stroll. Steve threw his shield getting a good crack at the Mayor's jaw, the flame units still going strong. Every time that snaky tail tried to strike at them it bounced off the shields the witches were using.

From above Iron Man attacked, they were keeping the Mayor busy while the pack took on the army of vampires. Steve got a glimpse of Xander in his Alpha form ripping the heads from the undead left and right while the senior class surrounded the adults and got them out. Pepper directed them to the waiting school buses that would take the civilians to safety, Cordelia and Faith guarding her with their lives. The one time some vamps got too close to Pepper Steve let his shield fly and decapitated the entire group.

No one had planned for Principle Snyder getting eaten. The prickly man had actually tried to take on the Mayor, scolding him for causing chaos on his campus. He was gone in one gulp. The flame units scorched Wilkins' face in retaliation...none of them had liked Snyder...but no one deserved to be snake food.

Tony shot him with a barrage of small missiles and Steve got him with the shield again. Buffy yelled for the flame units to stand down and get gone. They dropped the flamethrowers while the witches guarded their backs, the four of them holding hands in a line while Buffy detonated the bomb beneath the stage. The magic shield held so the civilians were unharmed, the Mayor had fallen back a bit, bleeding, burned and hurting.

Buffy and Xander were side by side; the wolf with his teeth bared and Buffy was smiling. “Your plan didn't work. Angel is just fine. All your plans have been for nothing. So much for a hundred years of hard work, Dick.”

The Mayor snarled and they took off running into the school with him slithering behind them in a fit of rage. Steve could only hope both Slayer and wolf would make it out again. Not even a minute later he heard glass breaking...and an echoing demonic voice saying “Well gosh.”

And then the library blew up, the fire and chaos expanding to take out more than half the building. When the Mayor didn't emerge he knew they'd won.

He made his way to where Giles had been lying in wait with the detonator; Buffy and Xander were with him safe and sound. Tony landed beside Steve and took off his helmet.

“That was bracing.”

“Welcome to the Hellmouth Mr. Stark.” Buffy smiled tiredly.

“Uh-huh.” He was eying Xander. “That your boy Cap?”

Xander's eyes glowed red and he shifted to human form. “Mr. Stark. How would you feel about buying some prime real-estate in Sunnydale.”

Tony eyed the burning school. “What would I do with a high school? What would I do with a blown up high school?”

“Make sure no one ever builds another school on the Hellmouth.”

The billionaire nodded. “What do you want here instead?”

Xander followed his gaze to the flames. “A memorial.”

“No one died...except the little guy and the snake...and the vampires.”

“Lots of people have died here over the years.” Buffy said. “We've lost friends, teachers. A memorial would be nice.”

Tony looked at them, appraising... “Consider it done.”

xxx

They didn't run again the next morning...too tired from battling the forces of evil. Instead they lounged around in their pajamas. Well Xander lounged while Steve fixed pancakes.

Cordelia and Faith showed up just like they'd said they would. The Slayer eyed the stacks of pancakes but waited. Cordelia took off her shirt and sat on one of the table benches. Xander kneeled and his face shifted so he could bite her above Faith's soul mark.

Steve watched in fascination as Cordelia's eyes went from human hazel to a beautiful glowing gold. Then her face shifted to a wolf's game face and shifted back to human.

“That's it?” Faith asked.

“Yep.” Xander said, standing back up and handing Cordelia her shirt. “Talia never seemed surprised by how fast anyone I bit changed. Her brother Peter was...apparently I'm not a normal Alpha.”

“You've never been normal.” Cordelia grinned. “Did you ask about the politics?”

He nodded. “There aren't any pack territories in the cities. You two should be fine...but we're only two hours away if you do run into trouble.”

“Good, mind if we stay for breakfast?”

Steve gestured to the pancakes. “Help yourselves ladies.”

They settled in for food only to be interrupted as Tony and Pepper let themselves in the front door. Well Tony let himself in, Pepper had an apology ready on her lips for his antics. They too stayed for breakfast and gave the pack an open invitation to come to Malibu for dinner some time.

 

That night the entire pack came over for ice cream and movies and crashed in the living room floor in a puppy pile. At the center of that madness was Xander and Steve and Steve was content, happy and looking forward to what life had in store for them. For their lives and their somewhat old fashioned courtship, which was fast moving into a romance.

XXX


End file.
